Eternity - Stendan Drabbles
by AmberSavage1234
Summary: Various Stendan AU stories. Fist story is the Stendan reunion.
1. Reborn

**Word Count:**

**Summary: **It's been five years and finally Brendan Brady is making his way out of prison and of course, there's only one place he's heading to, only one person he has to see. Steven Hay.

**AN: **I know I haven't written anything in AGES but I hope this is okay. The recent Brendan/Dublin mentions made me so happy that I had to write something, plus its Christmas so no college and I have LOADS of spare time; meaning, I'll probably be able to write a lot more at the moment! This is the first story in this… series? I don't know what you would call it… basically each 'chapter' will just be a mini story! I hope you enjoy. Also, most of these stories will be M.

**...**

His senses are overloaded as soon as he steps out of the prison gates, the air is too clean, the noises too familiar yet different because he hasn't heard them in so long. Hasn't heard the birds tweeting or the sound of the wind rustling the leaves in years and it's strange to think how much he has missed these simple things, the things that _good _people take for granted.

He pulls his coat tighter around him, the one he wore to Dublin, the one Cheryl brought to him when she found out about his pending release, and shivers.

It's just been so long.

He made sure his release wasn't in the papers or on the news, he didn't… didn't want Steven to find out that way. He deserves better than that. Brendan's thoughts have been plagued with that man ever since he was dragged into his cell; he would toss and turn all night. Imagining how much warmer he would have been if Steven was curled around his body, how he wouldn't be complete until he was back in Steven's arms; until the other man can comfort him and tell him everything is going to be okay. Until Steven can love him, even though everyone else classes him as a monster. He thought that day would never come up until a few weeks ago.

He remembers his lawyer telling him new evidence had been found and a certain Warren Fox admitting to a crime he didn't commit… Brendan will never understand why Foxy said he killed Danny and when Brendan questioned him later on that night, since he and Foxy had conveniently been made cell mates, Warren simply said he was in prison for life anyway, that he had nothing to lose whereas Brendan did. He had his kids, his sister but most of all… he had Steven and it seems Foxy did have a heart under that cold exterior after all.

The other evidence consisted of only one thing – the CCTV from the club that fateful night. His lawyer said the evidence was sent to the police by an anonymous source, it showed his father attacking him, him being on the floor and it was proof he never killed Seamus. Luckily, for Cheryl's sake, the tape had completely cut her off, it only showed a gun being pointed from the corner and that was it; the police still didn't know it was her.

As for his nana and the other's, the judge said he should never have been charged for them murders. That when he admitted to the crimes, he wasn't in the right frame of mind and anyway, there wasn't enough evidence to suggest he had even been involved…

Brendan is dragged from his thoughts by a high pitched squeal, he peels open his eyes against the cold December wind and sees someone he didn't expect at all. Anne. She's running towards him, her arms outstretched and when she reaches him, pulling him into a squeezing hug; he peers over her shoulder and sees his sister looking at them, tears in her arms as she walks over, joining the hug and when they part, Brendan's own eyes and swimming with tears and he whispers something only the two of them can hear.

"I need to see Steven."

**...**

He's lounging in bed when there's a knock at the door, his head banging from the excessive alcohol he and Sinead had been drinking last night and he drags himself up before hauling to the front door.

He's shocked when he sees John-Paul; they haven't really had much contact with each-other ever since his dad left Sam for him, he had broken up his family and Ste sneers at him when John-Paul smiles.

"What do you what?" He sighs, feels too ill to be putting up with John-Paul's shit. It's too close to that day for him to be communicating for people, he would much rather lay in bed, wallowing in self-pity and thinking about how happy he was five years ago than talk to anyone.

There has been no-one since Brendan. There never could be, other than Doug of course but apart from that, there could never be anyone. Brendan is too engrained into him, he's deep down inside him; settled in the pit of his heart and he aches for him. He hurts every day just thinking about the other man but Ste knows he can never have him, there's only one thing left and that's the cross that hangs around his neck twenty-four-seven.

John-Paul has the decency to look ashamed of himself, he knows how Ste feels about him and yet he's still here, annoying the fuck out of him. "I don't know how to say this Ste but… Cheryl's here, I've seen her and –".

Ste cuts him off my shutting the door in his face, he couldn't care less about Cheryl and the fact she's probably visiting her precious brother, the brother whose happiness she stole away; she's the one who put Brendan there in the first place and Ste will never understand why Brendan let her visit him but not him. It's not fair, Brendan didn't even think about him when he fucking got himself sent down. It makes Ste think everything was a lie; how can you leave someone if you love them as much as Brendan said he loved him. He could never have left the other man, no matter what he did or who he had to protect. He could have never left Brendan.

He mopes back to his bedroom and falls onto the bed, curling up as he feels silent tears drop down his cheeks. He knows it's always going to be like this now; he's always going to feel lonely and empty because he's missing a massive part of himself, he's missing the one person that makes him whole and he's never going to be complete until Brendan's back in his arms.

…

"Are you sure about this Brendan? You know Ste might not be the same…" Cheryl mumbles as Brendan looks out of the car window and smiles sadly, he knows Steven still lives in this flat, he can see the tell-tale signs of him still living there. Leah and Lucas's old drawings hanging on the kitchen wall, Steven's favourite mug on the draining board… it's all he can see but he knows Steven is just behind that front door.

He's only been out a week and every day he's been craving for Steven but he's had to get prepared, sort out his money, where he can live, his clothing, his appearance… he's had to make sure everything is perfect before he returns to Steven because that man only deserves the best.

He slowly turns his head to Cheryl and nods, "I'm positive Chez, I can't be away from him any longer…" and with that; Brendan slowly opens the car door before walking over to the front and knocking quietly, his breath hitching and stopping when the front door begins to open.

**...**

He doesn't understand what he's seeing when the door opens, he's finally lost his mind and now he's seeing things; only, when he begins to close the door a hand reaches out and stops it from shutting.

"Steven…" It is Brendan, it's got to be Brendan and Ste can feel the tears falling down his face because how can this be true? How can the one person he's been missing for five years just be standing in front of him, smiling like he hasn't broken Ste's heart more than once and at that moment in time, something seems to snap inside him. He feels rage, something he cannot control because why is Brendan back here? Sure, he misses him more than anything and he's the love of his life but Brendan obviously didn't feel the same way because what did he do? He just left him when they had barely gotten started.

"What? What are you doing here? How are you even…" the wave of emotion that comes over him causes him to scowl and stare at the man stood in front of him because he's never felt such conflicting things before and he just wants to kiss Brendan and hit him before kissing him again. In the end, he ends up doing two of those things.

He's pulling Brendan towards him before he can blink and their lips crash together, their tongues tangling t as Brendan pushes Ste up against the wall and before Ste knows it his leg is hooking over Brendan's hip and their grinding together before he realises what he's doing and then he's shoving Brendan away before slapping him across the face.

"What the fuck are you doing Brendan?! You think you can just walk in after all this time and try to get me back? Do you know how much you've put me through?!" The whole thing seems fruitless, considering his lips are still tingling from the kiss but to emphasise his point anyway, he begins punching Brendan's chest; trying not to realise how much stronger Brendan feels and after that, it all passes as a blur and before he knows it, he's waking up in Brendan's arms, their legs tangled together.

…

A week. It's been a week now and they've talked it all through; Ste finally realising the longer he's angry at Brendan, the longer they have to spend apart and with it being Christmas day now, there was no point in being bitter forever. He's slowly forgetting and just appreciating the time he and Brendan have now, they have the rest of their lives after all.

"Brendan?" Ste turns in Brendan's arms and looks up at him with a small smile on his face.

"Hmm?"

"I love you…" Brendan chuckles quietly and pulls Ste closer to him before kissing over his lips gently.

"I love you too, Steven. Always have, always will."

…

OKAY! I am not happy, but meh. The next story will hopefully be longer and a lot better, there will be a better storyline too :P I think… please review!


	2. Doves

**Word Count: 2,251.**

**Summary: **Six months after the Dublin reunion, it's Brendan and Ste's wedding. What is meant to be the best day of Ste's life; soon turns into a nightmare when Brendan goes missing.

**AN: **This will probably be the last update until the day after Boxing Day, with it being Christmas and everything… I'll just like to thank everyone who has reviewed and a special thanks to Stormzzz and FemaleRobbery for just being bloody fantastic! Also, to do this story, Seamus obviously never turned up… no-one needed him anyway, right?

…

Ste always wanted a big wedding; he just never thought he would be marrying Brendan Seamus Brady of North Dublin. Sure, he had married Doug, he had stood there and spoken vows to another man while Brendan was alone but his heart wasn't in it. He loved Doug but he wasn't _in love _with him and that's what makes this whole situation different; he loves Brendan more than he ever thought possible and even though he wants a big wedding, he would be happy to marry that man in a back alley… just as long as that man was Brendan.

The proposal was rather unconventional, it wasn't romantic and up until the day it happened, Ste had no idea about; of course, Brendan had been planning it though. It had happened while Ste was ranting about something or other, going on and on while Brendan was trying to write out some paperwork for the club…

Ste thinks about it for a while before a fond smile spreads over his face and he remembers the scene word for word.

"You know what Brendan? What is your problem? I asked you to be home at a certain time and when I come over to make sure you're okay, I find you sitting here, doing paperwork like it's more important than me!" Ste knows he's being unreasonable; Brendan is only half-an-hour late but he's annoyed. Brendan seems preoccupied at the moment, like he's keeping a big secret from him and it has Ste worried, maybe Brendan's regretting his decision, maybe he's bored of Ste already and he doesn't want to be with him anymore? Maybe his constant bitching is finally driving him away. "I know you're keeping something from me Brendan!"

Brendan sighs and looks up at him, a small smile on his face which just riles Ste even more. "There's nothing to worry about Steven, I promise you." Ste should feel comforted by this but he doesn't because Brendan can't look him in the eyes, he keeps looking down at the drawer of his desk and before Brendan can hide anything, Ste is storming around the desk; looking down at the thing Brendan is hiding and when he sees it, his mouth falls open in shock. After that, Brendan is standing up, walking over to the door and leaning against it, a frown on his face. "Do you not trust me or something?" Ste's silence seems to be the only answer he needs. "You know, I thought you wanted this but I guess I was wrong." Then Brendan's walking out the door, leaving Ste walking after him.

"Bren… is that what I think it is?" Ste whispers, his bottom lip quivering as he tries to remain calm because he's ruined this moment; because he refuses to trust Brendan, even after everything and now he's finally pushed Brendan away.

"Yes Steven… it is an engagement ring, that's why I've been busy because I've been planning everything but what's the point is us getting married if you can't even trust me?!" Brendan turns around and walks over to the bar, pulling out a glass and pouring himself a Whisky before downing it in one and pouring another.

"Brendan." Ste walks over to him and puts his hand on Brendan's wrist, it immediately stops Brendan from drinking again and Ste looks into his eyes before speaking again. "I should never have shouted at you… you haven't done anything wrong and I do want to many you, more than anything. You should know that." Brendan gives him a short smile before sniffing and turning to look at him properly.

"Really?" Brendan smirks and Ste actually chuckles at it before pulling Brendan towards him and kissing him passionately.

"You know it's all I've ever wanted, Bren." After that, most things are a blur; he remembers Brendan putting the ring on his finger, telling him he loves him before proceeding to fuck him up against the club wall but apart from that, he remembers nothing.

"Ste?! What planet are you on?" He comes back to earth by Amy shrieking at him, asking him what dream land he's in before rushing around like a lunatic, trying to get Lucas to cooperate. The wedding is tomorrow, it's _tomorrow _and Ste can't think through the excitement rushing through his brain. Of course, Amy had been less than impressed when she heard about his plans; telling him it was stupid and Brendan hadn't changed, that it will only be a matter of time before he's back to his old ways and fucking up Ste's life. That she doesn't trust _that man _as far as she can throw him but really? She may be his best friend but she really fucks him off sometimes; just because she doesn't understand what connection he and Brendan have, doesn't mean she can judge him.

Ste had very quickly told her to shut up.

Luckily, other people had been more than happy for him – Cheryl and Mitzeee being only two of the people. Squealing as soon as he and Brendan told them they were finally tying the knot. It had been a surprise for Ste when Mitzeee and Cheryl became best friends but he relished in it, to him, it was perfect.

The other people who were ecstatic were his newly found family – his dad and sisters. Obviously, Danny had a word with Brendan about it; he wanted to make sure his morals were right towards his only son, it had annoyed Ste but he was happy too – he had never had someone care that much about him; bar the man he was about to marry.

It hadn't taken long to plan everything, there were doves, flowers, horse and carriage – for Ste because he's always wanted one – and a Rolls Royce for Brendan – because he had also always wanted one – plus, many other decorations and everything was just perfect.

That night, Ste goes to sleep with a smile on his face.

…

Ste wakes up feeling fresh and so happy he could burst with it; it's the best day of his life and he can't wait to be down that aisle. He jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom, he may be getting married today but that's not the only thing he's excitement about; he's been away from Brendan for a _whole day _now and he wants to see him – in fact, needs to see him.

He washes and gets dressed faster than he thought possible and he's calling Cheryl, ready to tell her Brendan better be ready because when they reach the register office – separately – they're meant to walk in together, hand in hand, only when she picks up the phone, she sounds frantic.

"Ste! I can't find Brendan, he's missing! Please tell me he's with you?!" She shrieks and Ste's blood drains from his face, if Brendan's not there and he's not with him, where could he be?

"He's–" Ste swallows before carrying on. "He's not with me… are you sure he hasn't quickly gone out for something?" He's panicking now, his breath coming out in short exhales and he doesn't know what to do; he doesn't know why Brendan would be doing this? There must be a reasonable explanation for this.

"Ste? Who goes out wearing their wedding suit and who takes all their money they have with them?" Cheryl says, her tone careful because she knows how much this will be hurting Ste right now.

"Right…–" Ste steadies his breathing before shouting to Amy that he's going out quickly, ignoring her protests as he runs out the door and continues talking to Cheryl. "He couldn't have got far, right? I'm going to look for him, okay?" Before Cheryl can reply Ste is looking all around him, trying to figure out where Brendan could be before signing.

He just doesn't understand what is going on; if Brendan is running out on him, why leave it to their wedding day? Why promise him he's going to give him the life he deserves if he's just going to run away. Ste can already hear Amy's _'I told you so' _patronising tone.

"Brendan?!" He calls his name because what else can he do? He begins walking around and thinking of the places Brendan could be. He checks the deli, the club… even calls Cheryl and asks her to check the church; turns out she's already there and Brendan's nowhere to be seen. Ste can feel tears on his cheeks and he's about to give up when something catches his eye, a black shadow looking down at him from the clubs roof and Ste knows it's Brendan straight away so he storms up the stairs and runs to the roof, scrambling up the tiles and walking up to Brendan before lapping his shoulder and hissing. "What the fuck are you doing Brendan?! Why are you up here?"

Brendan looks up at him and smiles a small, sad smile before looking back down to the ground below and muttering. "Are you sure about this Steven?"

Ste inhales deeply and sits down next to Brendan, takes his hand in his own before kissing his knuckles; if Brendan's getting cold feet, he's not going to push him away for it. This is a big thing to do. "Of course I'm sure… why? Do you not want to do this anymore?" Brendan moves his hand to Ste's cheek and kisses him quickly.

"Of course I want to do this, I just think you deserve–"

"Don't even say I deserve better Brendan or I will slap you." Brendan laughs quietly and looks at Brendan with so much love and adoration it takes Ste's breath away. "Brendan, I love you. I want to be with you, forever and I am going to marry you today, as long as you still want to go through with it…"

"Don't be silly." And with that, Brendan is pulling him towards him, kissing him deeply and so, so passionately Ste can't breathe with it. It's not long before it's heating up and they have to move back down into the club for fear of falling off the roof. They don't really have time but clothes are soon being ripped off, hands grabbing and scratching at bare skin, trying to claw each-other's bodies closer before Ste is lifted up and his legs are wrapped around Brendan waist, Brendan's fingers in his mouth as he sucks them eagerly, cannot wait for what is coming next.

"I thought I lost you…" Ste whispers into Brendan's ear when his mouth is free and he can feel Brendan's fingers scanning down his body before they reach his puckered hole. Brendan whispers back before slipping his finger inside Ste's body.

"You could never lose me Steven, I'm always going to be here. Whether you want me or not." And with that, Brendan is shoving his finger in deeper, fingering him quickly before slipping in another and scissoring him open, shoving in another, and then another until there's four fingers inside him and he's so open, so full that he's whimpering and begging useless nonsense before Brendan is spitting in his palm, slicking up his dick and putting it inside him. "Steven…" Brendan groans as Ste begins moving his hips, circling them like he was born to do and it's not long before they're both coming, each-other's names coming out in a breathy plead.

When they've both calmed down, they smile secretly and pull on their clothes before Brendan pulls Ste close and whispers against his lips. "Let's get married, Steven."

…

When the vows are said and done, they run out of the building hand in hand – just like the way they walked in – and the smiles on their faces couldn't get any wider; the doves are released but as Brendan and Ste reach the end of the path, no-one's looking at the birds. They're too busy witnessing the love between the two men they see before them. The way they are gripping onto each-other as their tongues entwine and when they break apart – if you listened carefully – you could hear Brendan whisper to his Steven.

"Wait until the honeymoon." Brendan winks and with a final wave goodbye, Brendan and Ste get into the car; ready to be driven to the honeymoon of their lives.


	3. Critical Thinking

**Word Count: **1,932

**S****ummary: **Ste Hay owns a restaurant; He loves every second of it. Except one thing, the restaurant critic that comes to judge him once a month.

**AN: **I know these are short and i do want them to be longer, I'm just trying to really get into writing again! However, i am willing to take requests if anyone has one! Thanks for reading and please review.

…

Today is the day.

Ste dreads it every month, there's no beating around the bush when it comes to it. He hates him; despises him in fact – and his sarcastic little comments. It just boils his blood; he'll never know what he did to deserve it; this treatment that the man gives him. He hasn't done anything for _Brendan _to hate him but he clearly does1 – Ste guesses the reason will never be known to him.

However, he can't help but be attracted to the man. He hates himself for it but it's just the way Brendan walks in, like he owns the whole place – everyone moves out of his way when he comes in. Everyone respects him and looks at him as though he has all the answers; Ste has to watch himself otherwise he'll begin drooling when he sees him.

That's why, when Brendan walks in later on that day; Ste quickly catches his breathing before turning around and smiling tightly. It's only then he notices the little beauty Brendan has on his arm, a tiny woman with long brunette hair, full plump lips and a figure to die for. Ste feels rage and jealousy burn deep in the pit of his stomach.

"Hello, Brendan. You're early today, what can I get you?" Ste sighs, feigning indifference that he's here; even though he can feel his cheeks burning up with the thoughts inside his head.

"I'll just have the newest thing on your menu, and Anne here–" Brendan points to the young woman on his arm. "–We have the same as me, please."

"Actually, call me Mitzeee – with three E's – it's only Brendan who calls me Anne." _Mitzeee _suddenly pipes up and what kind of ridiculous name is that? She's definitely not someone Ste would associate with Brendan. She's too… _perfect _and pretty. She looks like a little firecracker and maybe that's why Brendan is with her; Ste doesn't see it himself.

"Hmm, you have a thing with names, don't you Brendan?" Ste quips, smirking a little when Brendan raises his eyebrows and Ste can hear Mitzeee sniggering but his eyes are trained to Brendan's reaction. The way he looks a little taken aback by Ste's comment before he smirks and lets out a snort.

"Well, you know me Steven. I like to be_ eloquent_, many people aren't these days." Brendan looks him up and down before licking his lips and Ste has to grit his teeth to prevent from snapping back. He's not thick and it's pretty obvious that what Brendan just said was a dig at him and he can see Mitzeee eyeing Brendan before she turns to look down at her nails while simultaneously flicking her hair. "Anyway, thank-you for this marvellous chat Steven but I'll much rather go back to my job. Now, I'll take my usual table shall I?" Brendan pokes his thumb back to the table he always sits at and Ste frowns before turning away, trying to disguise the hurt he feels.

He doesn't understand why Brendan is horrible to him; Ste is never _horrible_. He can just be a sarcastic, sassy little fuck when he wants to be. He doesn't remember how he and Brendan even ended up like this; sure, they didn't like each-other from the first meeting but Ste still tried, he was never cruel and the reason for this was because he was attracted to Brendan and even after everything, he still likes him; even if he does hate him… which made a lot more sense in Ste's head.

He turns around and sighs before telling his staff what to makes and begins staring into space before a cough brings him back to earth. He looks up and refrains from rolling his eyes when he sees Mitzeee standing before him. "Can I help you?"

Mitzeee swallows thickly before leaning forward on her elbows and smiling tightly. "What's the deal with you two?" Ste snorts and rolls his eyes, she's gotten straight to the point and Ste doesn't know why; how does she even know anything is happening with him and Brendan?

"I don't know what you mean." Ste says before remembering he has to get Brendan's usual Whisky, he does have to impress him after all; even though he doesn't understand why, he always ends up getting a good report in the Chester Herald anyway. It's weird though, he doesn't understand why Brendan keeps his business afloat when he's so harsh to him. As he's just about to turn around and get their drinks, Mitzeee's hand rests over his wrist.

"Ste, right?" He nods and Mitzeee carries on, "Well, I can see that you two are rather… hostile with each-other and by the way, I had a go at Brendan about what he said to you, it was out of order." Ste gives her another tight smile before shrugging.

"I guess we're just too different, he doesn't like me and I don't like him." Mitzeee sighs before asking for a glass of wine and walking back to her table, Ste knows she's not stupid; she probably saw straight through Ste's façade but he doesn't have it in him to care.

The rest of the night goes pretty well considering, Brendan and Mitzeee like the food, they like the service and just like usual, and Brendan likes everything. This fact is cemented when Ste see's the article in the newspaper, it says what is always says, how the critic couldn't have asked for anything better and even though Ste is happy, he can't help but glare at Brendan's name.

He wants him.

He wants him more every single time he sees him and he just despises himself for it but it's his body and it's his head and he can't control it; it's like, the harder he tries to stop his feelings, the more intense they get and he just wants them to go away because Brendan loathes him and anyway, he would never have a chance with a man like that. Someone so powerful, assertive, strong and just – and Ste has to stop thinking about Brendan right now.

He rubs his hands down his face before jumping in the shower, his hands immediately wandering when the hot water hits him; he can't control himself, these thoughts of Brendan seeping into his brain as he begins to touch himself, stroking along his hardening shaft and he imagines laying under Brendan, the weight of him crushing him as he slowly slips his fingers into him and Ste is gasping when he pictures Brendan sucking his cock into his mouth, his moustache tickling his lower stomach and it's all it takes for Ste to come everywhere with a guilt expression on his face.

**...**

When he gets to the restaurant, he's surprised to be greeted by the one person he didn't really want to see – Brendan is leaning back against the wall, looking at his watch as though Ste has been keeping him waiting all this time and he rolls his shoulders before walking up to the Irishman.

"Can I help you Brendan? Or are you lost and just thought you would come and annoy me some more?" Ste sighs as he puts the key in the door, only for his hand to be retched away while he is forcefully turned and pushed up against the wall, Brendan crowding in close until he can feel his breathe on his lips. "W–what are you doing Brendan?" Ste begins to struggle but Brendan is just too strong and soon, Ste is beginning to become scared. "Get off me!"

"You know Steven, all this time I've thought you've hated me but you don't do you?" Brendan leans closer until his lips are millimetres away from Ste's ear. "You want me." Finally Ste manages to muster enough strength to push Brendan away, straightening out his clothes before glaring at the man in front of him.

"What the hell are you playing at Brendan?!" Ste seethes and Brendan just smirks at him before leaning across his body, turning the key in the door and walking inside. Ste cannot believe the cheek of him and turns around, his mouth agape as Brendan sits on the counter and smiles; there's a few hours before the restaurant has to open so this could be interesting – considering Ste doesn't trust himself around the man when they are alone. "Brendan! What do you want?"

Brendan hops off the bar and walks towards Ste, pulling him into the room by his shirt before closing the door and leaning up against it. "I think the question is, what do you want Steven?" He begins stalking closer to Ste and suddenly the room is too hot and when Ste's back hits the nearest wall, he gulps when Brendan is only a step away from him.

"Why are you doing this?" Ste whispers and Brendan sniffs before moving his hand to cup Ste's cheek; it takes all of Ste's strength not to close his eyes and lean into the touch.

"Because I'm sick of pretending I don't feel something for you…" Brendan whispers back at him and Ste stops breathing for a second, he doesn't understand why all of this is happening, why Brendan has suddenly changed his opinion on him.

"Why now? After all this time, it's been two years Brendan!"

"You can blame Anne… she's the one who told me I have to get my arse in gear, she said it was obvious I liked you as soon as she saw us together…" Brendan smiles quickly before moving closer to Ste, so close that their chests are touching and Ste breathes in a shaky breath when Brendan moves his hand to his waist.

"I don't understand… I thought… I thought you hated me." He sighs and Brendan chuckles quietly before pulling Ste so impossibly close, he fears for his ribcage.

"That was the whole point Steven…" After that, Brendan doesn't give him time to answer because his lips are on his and Ste is immediately reciprocating his moves; moving his lips in time with Brendan's so their tongues are moving in perfect rhythm and Ste smiles into the kiss when Brendan lets out a quivered breath, like he's been waiting for this just as long as Ste has. When they pull apart, Brendan rests his forehead on Ste's and smiles. "I want to take you on a date Steven, a proper date, away from all the work shit…" Brendan lifts his head to look Ste in the eyes. "What are you doing tonight?"

Ste smiles, pulling Brendan into another kiss – not before he whispers quickly against his lips though. "Going out with you, obviously."


End file.
